Wake Up Man
by AwkwardBrothers
Summary: A man wakes up in a different world, inside a different body (or maybe it's been his body all along?). He doesn't know if he just dreamed his previous life, or if it was real. He uses his knowledge from his previous world and invents things to conquer his new world.


Kesan woke up abruptly and let out a loud and very sharp gasp. He was having a hard time breathing, but soon after calming down, he was able to catch his breath. He started looking around and didnt recognize where he was. He was still in a daze when suddenly, he caught a huge migraine. It only lasted for 3 seconds, but it felt like a train was hitting the inside of his brain for an entire minute. He held his head with both his hands and cradled himself into a ball. The pain was so unbearable, his body instinctively crawled into the fetal position. Between the migraines were flashes of memories he had forgotten. But were the memories his? Or were they artificial? The migraine slowly dissipated and he was able to come back to himself. The memories seemed surreal, he couldn't tell if they were real or not. The memories contained information from a boy named Nori. Nori wasn't a special person. He lived a normal life of a farmer's son. Besides his dad, he had a mother but no siblings. They lived in the countryside and had a farm a few miles away from town. The last memories of Nori's, was walking to town to buy some meat, and decided to take a nap under a big tree next to the road. It was a sunny day, and the sun was hitting just right. A little nap wouldn't hurt would it?

Kesan looked around and realized he was under the big tree, next to the road. The same tree from the memory that was embedded in Kesan's head. Kesan looked at his hands, his legs and feet, but they didn't belong to him, they were much shorter. He stood up and also realized his surrounding looked bigger, did Kesan shrink? He took a moment to recollect his thoughts and came to a conclusion. Kesan realized that he was now in Nori's body. But why and how? He had so many questions. If he was in Nori's body, then where is Nori? Is Nori in someone else's body? Or is he just floating around in astral form?

* * *

Lets go back a little. Kesan is a very hard and very smart working corporate man. He lives in Tokyo, Japan, where he is the vice president of a huge technology company. He started out inventing items and gadgets for the company 20 years ago and worked his way up the corporate ladder. He made them millions of dollars and his future was looking bright. However, he got back stabbed in a deal with another company, and that lead to Kesan's suicide. He climbed 100 stories up to the roof of the company, where he commited suicide by jumping off the edge. Right before he hit the ground, he woke up under the big tree next to the road.

* * *

Who was artificial? Kesan's memories, or Nori's memories? He was having an identity crisis. He took a deep breath and considered his actions. He know's from Nori's memories, that Nori isnt from "Earth". Not the Earth that Kesan is so familiar with at least. Nori lives in a different Earth, its very similiar to Lord of the Rings and that kind of lore, at least that's how Kesan interpreted it. In Nori's Earth, there are magical and mythical creatures, even some that Kesan had not seen from movies or comics. There is magic and some technology, but technology is very renaissance and medieval.

Kesan was still fighting with himself about his identity. Was Kesan really Nori this whole time? Did he just dream a whole life of being a Japanese man in Japan, who had studied hard his whole life? Was none of that real? He would eventually have to accept his fate. He would continue to being Nori, a 13 year old boy, from Laddis Town, helping his father with the farm, or so he thought.

"Okay... I'm still in Nori's body, or I guess _my_ body. So I should go to town and get the meat that _Father _requested." Nori said to himself under his breath. It felt weird for Nori to say "_my body" _and "_father_," but somewhat natural. Maybe he felt weird due to the fact that it felt so natural. He didn't feel like they were strangers, in fact, he felt some type of love for them still. He continued to the market and bought the meat. Nori knew how and where to go, after all, he still had his original memories. The smell, sound, and touch of the town market was still familiar to him. The more he wandered around, the more his other life seemed like just a dream. He was finished shopping so he started to walk back home.

"I guess it really was just a dream..." Nori said bummed out. "But everything seemed so real! Cars, airplanes, skyscrapers, video games, tv, the internet!" Nori let out the loudest scream he could, hoping it would make him feel better. "AHHHHHH!... The internet.." Nori started weeping. His teenage hormones took over and tears started to gush like a waterfall. He knelt down and buried his face in his dirty hands. Suddenly he heard trotting, slowly getting closer from afar. A horse was coming towards his direction with a girl mounted on top. The girl yelled out his name.

"Nori! Hey Nori!" the girl belted out. Nori recognized the girl, she was from Laddis Town. She only lived about a two minute walk from Nori's farm. She approached Nori and halted the horse.

"Windel? What's wrong?" Nori asked.

"Its your dad. The Knights have come to draft your dad."

* * *

Nori and Windel rode back to the farm on the horse. Nori saw that there were two extra horses in front his house, which could only belong to the Knights. They hopped off and went inside. Nori's dad was sitting at the kitchen table with two knights, all suited in armor but with the courtesy of no helmet. Nori's dad invited him and Wendel inside.

"Nori, Son, come sit," said Nori's father.

"Dad, what's going on?" Asked Nori. He set the meat on the counter on his way to his dad.

"Dad? that's the first time I've heard you call me that son," he gave Nori a confused smile.

Nori caught his mistake and was a bit embarrassed. Nori always called his father by the name "Father". It was Kesan who would call his father "Dad".

"Sorry Father, I umm, had a long day, that's all," Nori explained to his father. "So what's going on? Why are these men here?".

The first man stood up from the chair and stuck his hands out to Nori. Nori looked at the man and shook his hand.

"Sorry we came univited boy, I'm Captain Zydrel, and this is Lieutenant Tropo. We've come here to enlist Drake; I mean, Drate, your father, into the military." Captain Zydrel sat Nori down on a chair.

"But why? My dad already served the military when he was younger. He did his time." Nori told the Captain.

Nori's father interuppted, "Son, the enemy has doubled in numbers. We don't know how long they have been growing but their army outnumbers us by quadruple. This is necessary and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Hey kid, your father leaves in a month from today. There will be a platoon that will come pick your father up," said Lieutenant Tropo. "Use this time to spend with your father, just in case ya know?"

"Lieutenant!" Captain Zydrel snapped at Tropo. Lieutenant Tropo's face became red in embarassment. "Don't worry son, you're father will be safe. I hand selected him specifically."

Nori gave the captain and his father a confused look. Nori asked himself, "why would some high ranking officer specifically pick my father? He's just a farmer with some basic military background." Nori started to get suspicious of the two Knights and stared at them, trying to figure them out. Captain Zydrel cleared his throat and reassured Nori that his father would be safe.

"Nori, correct?" Captain Zydrel asked and Nori nodded. "Nori, don't worry about your father alright? He will be under my command, I promise I will keep him safe."

Nori had to think about it for a minute. The Captain gave off a confident aura, and he felt his dad would be in good hands. He finally gave in and and let out a sigh, "Okay, fine. Do whatever you want."

Captain Zydrel and Lieutenant Tropo stood up and made their way to the exit. Nori and Drate followed them outside to see them off. The two knights hopped on their horses and were ready to leave. Before the knights left, Captain Zydrel had one last message for Nori.

"Oh, one more thing, Nori?" the Captain asked.

"Yes what is it?"

"Do you know about the Academy of Magic?"

Nori was confused why the Captain would ask such a silly question. "Of course, everyone knows about it," Nori said with attitude.

"Okay good," The Captain paused for a few seconds, "because you're going to be attending it a month from now". The Capatin smiled and rode off into the forest without letting Nori even answering back. Nori was dumbfounded and was in disbelief.

"Wait... What?! Captain! Sir! What do you mean?!" Nori yelled to the Captain.

Captain Zydrel just waved his hand, and all you could see were the backs of the knights. That was the last time Nori would see those two knights for a few years.

* * *

**A/N**

: **So what do you guys think of this story? Let me know in the reviews!**


End file.
